


Named It

by LycheeRambutan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Genderbending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeRambutan/pseuds/LycheeRambutan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruko had a tough time naming their firstborn. How did you come up with a name for a child? Slice of life. Complete.





	

How did you came up with the name for a child? Do you name in honour of your loved ones, especially the deceased ones. Do you pick a name you have fallen in love for a long time, maybe since you were a child. That is record breaking, it must be so satisfying to use that name after years of keeping it to yourself. Oh, and do you take a look at the meaning and name baby after something describing a noble trait. How about after a place, after a popular song, or after a prominent person. Just maybe after the nice nurse or doctor who helped deliver? Who knew naming a baby could be a not so simple task. Though that should be logical since it’s a name which a baby would carry for the rest of her life.

Naming a baby is a sweet moment, one which a handsome, dark-eyed and dark-haired, and a blue eyed and blonde, prospective parents would later experience. They had unconsciously been wanting to create a family ever since they set their eyes on each other. So, were their parents and a certain prospective uncle, who despite not showing how eager they were for a grandson or granddaughter, were screaming ecstatically when the couple announced that the stork would be arriving soon.

Naruko and Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki,  
were surprised to discover that they were two months pregnant after five months of marriage. It was also an unexpected delight for them when Naruko’s expected date of delivery fell a few days before Sasuke’s birthday on July, 23rd. But this also means they wouldn't be able to celebrate the father to be brithday as usual, with friends and family coming over for a party. Because when a baby arrives a new set of lifestyle arrives with it. Since the baby will be less than a week old at the time, the Uchiha-Uzumaki household preferred that they make do with a small celebration with only the babies’ still single uncle and both sets of grandparents present.

Naruko consciously rubbed her seven month baby bump right after she leaned against her desk. She couldn't see the texts on her desktop computer as she had forgotten to bring her reading glass today. As usual she squinted and started reading the texts and making corrections on it. As a working woman she wished she could be on leave until her due date but knowing that her office was shorthanded as there was another officemate on maternity leave, she decided to stick around until a week before her EDD (estimated due date).

While rubbing her itchy baby bump, Naruko’s phone rang. Without looking at the Caller ID she could tell who was calling from the ring tone alone. 

“Hi Honey, what are you calling about?”

“Hmmm.”

“Ok, so spill.” Naruko paused checking on her work and massaged her temple. As usual straining her eyes to see the little texts on her desktop can be a cause for dizziness.

“Saori,” her husband's velvety voice soared across the receiver.

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“I love you Sasu-Chan, but…”

“No, don't start with the endearment, I could handle rejection for the 112th times,” Sasuke said. 

Naruko smiled, “I’m sorry babe, but it sounded too much like Sasori’s name. Though I would only see him after I get back to work, I don't want people to say that I named my son / daughter after my personal trainer.

“But isn't your personal trainer’s name Gaara?”

“Oh, he quit to pursue his Masters in Sports Medicine and now his trainer friend takes over all his clients.”

“Hmm.”

“Sasuke, you are jealous, are you?”

“I should be. A stranger sees my beautiful wife in sweats and crunching her sexy body three times a week. I would be glad to meet this Sasori person before you resume your sessions there.”

“Aaah, you are welcome to join me at the gym after the baby’s born.”

“Naruko, you know my schedule differs from you. Maybe, it's time you join my company, then our time will sync.”

“Babe, we talked about this. I can't leave the company now, Jiraiya needs everyone.”

“Yes, I am sorry I brought this up again,” Sasuke uttered the often mentioned apology.

Naruko couldn't help but teased her husband about it, “Awww you're apologising again.”

“I know right. Maybe I should ask for more sexy times in turn for all this apologising I've been doing.”

“ I'm ok with it.”

“......”

From around the corner Jiraiya appeared and hollered at his goddaughter.

Naruko quickly ended the conversation as her godfather approached her table.

“Honey, fetch me this evening. I didn't bring my reading glasses today. Ok, bye. Love you, kissy kissy “

“Hmm.”

Jiraiya smiled tiredly at Naruko and asked, “Is that Sasuke-kun? Baby name agenda again?”

“Yes. He has been calling me every hour since it is his turn to nominate names today.”

“What’s so hard about that? You were named after the main character in my first best selling novel.”

“We wanted a unique name.”

“Your name was unique too, it's a female version of my character's name.”

Naruko rolled her eyes and changed the subject, “By the way, what's bothering you old man?”

Jiraiya smiled, he was still getting used to this serious side of his mischievous goddaughter. The side that became more present with the arrival of the baby, “Here’s a list of potential writers I need you to contact. Split the task with Lee, I need it as soon as possible. These new writers, they are much more convinced when they listen to you talk about the book industry.”

Naruko glanced at the list given to her and glanced up back at Jiraiya. Since her bump had swelled and made her feel like a whale, she did not bother to stand up to talk to her elders anymore. Everyone around her was also forcing her to sit down when she stood up to talk to them. It was common sense to her, to show respect to her elders by standing up when they are talking to her standing up.

“Well, I just tell them the truth, nothing farfetched,” Naruko said. 

She reckoned maybe because it was the way she worded it. Young writers tend to be cocky and too optimistic when it comes to their work, but Naruko always told them that they aren't the only shining star in the writing industry. So despite all the support that Jiraiya’s Rasengan Publishing could do for them, from publicizing to meet the writer's session, prospective writers must be aware of the reality, that the readers and reviewers determined the book's progress. Fortunately they always listen to Naruko.

Sasuke was the exception, he was one of the new writers Naruko had to approach. Naruko had fallen in love with his manuscript which was about a tale of an avenger who was chased around the world by his former best friend and rival. The novel ended with the avenger killing the best friend and crying. Naruko thought Sasuke would gladly sign a contract with Rasengan but the bastard played tug of war with her over the contract. Though he appeared unconvinced at Naruko’s sale pitch of how Rasengan, despite being an independent publisher was very sought after overseas. Sasuke demanded they have dinner to hear her further sales pitch, and from there it escalated to a stormy relationship between him and her. But somehow it all turned out to be a scheme for Sasuke to gain Naruko’s attention and woo her. Naruko smiled at the memories.

“You success rate is highest, I wish you would work with me permanently.”

Naruko smiled, she hoped her moment of walking down the memory lane had not caused her to miss any of her godfather’s talk.

“Well…”

“I know, you are not one to sit at a job for years on end. Well, at least I could make you feel guilty once every few years and then get to hire you every few years as a contract employee,” Jiraiya said happily. 

“you are welcome Jiraiya,” Naruko said in return.

“Anyway, I need to recce the location of the next Book Fair. Our clients have been asking since ages ago.”

“Ok. I will get back to you on these,” Naruko gestured at the papers Jiraiya had given her.

“By the way, I haven't told you this yet.”

“What is it?”

Jiraiya chuckled before saying, “Jiraiya is actually a girl's name.”

“No, I am not naming her or him after someone I know.”

“I could at least try.”

“Ok. Bye.”

Jiraiya chuckled on his way out.

Later at home, as Naruko stretched her swollen legs on the sofa, Sasuke knelt beside the sofa and put a hand on her enormous bump.

“How about Shiki?”

“That's too close to one of the VP of Uchiha Corps.”

“No. His name has an A and maru at the end,” Sasuke reasoned.

“Kurenai?”

“That's the name of the daycare’s owner.”

“Oh, So you have scouted for daycares. Why don't you let me send our baby to the Uchiha’s office daycare? I hope my mom retires soon, maybe she can take care of the baby then.”

“Your mom is one of the top surgeons in Konoha, she can retire in her own time. Anyway my mom will take care of of baby-Chan, she just confirmed by text before you arrived at my office.”

“Nice. Anyway, how about Mikki, wait… almost too close to my mom's name.”

“You got that right sexy,” Naruko said as she brushed Sasuke’s hair away from his eyes. Sasuke was planting his ears on his wife's stomach to listen to their baby's activity.

“He’s sleeping is he?”

“You want to feel him move?”

“Maybe later, right now I only want to be close to you and him.”

“He could still be a she.”

“I'll take a risk by listing lots of lots names then.”

“Sasuke,” Naruko whined.

“Yes, mdear.”

“Can’t we just wait until he or she is born and do a poll. We can take a look at her and decide which name would suit our child later.”

“It helped to be ready. Here's another, Kakuzu?”

“Ewww, that's the name of our old neighbour back in Akatsuki Garden.”

“Oh, I totally forgot him. Actually I never knew his name, and also his other housemate with the religious obsession.”

“Hidan,” Naruko supplied.

“Hmm.”

“Any other suggestion for today?”

“Sarada?”

“That's Sakura’s baby name for her future daughter.”

“Oh, I didn't know that.”

“Itachi told me when I told him about our little naming dilemma.”

Sasuke blinked confusingly before continuing.z

“How about Bolt?”

“My mum would probably want to Japanize the name into Boruto, so nope.”

“I'm done for today. I left my list at the office.”

Naruko chuckled.

After a minute of silence Sasuke said, “Naru, are you up for a sexy time. I'm, well, it's been three days.”

Suddenly jumping on her feet, despite walking like a penguin earlier, Naruko enthusiastically dragged her husband towards their bedroom.

“That's the only thing I would agree coming from you today babe, let's go.”

Sasuke smiled as he was dragged by his loosened tie towards their room.

AN Thanks for the faves. It’s a one off so there'll probably be no second part soon.


End file.
